Untitled
by mjrocksstl96
Summary: This is a possible story or one-shot depending on the response. So far it is just a fluffy prologue about how Zikki gets back together. This occurs right where the last episode leaves off.


**Untitled**

This is a fluffy prologue to my new story that currently does not have a name yet, hence the title, Untitled. This is about how Zane and Rikki get back together. I have no idea where I'm headed with the main plot, so if you have any ideas, please PM me.

**Rikki POV**

Of course my brain tells me that everything I told Zane was a joke, but somehow my heart does not agree. I still really love Zane. I pretty much got over the whole Sophie and Zane thing after Zane helped me instead of her on that night that we fought the comet. He had the opportunity to help Sophie by staying there not to mention himself. So here I am back in the cafe after months only because of the graduation party, but Zane was correct; it does feel right to be in here. Maybe I will just so happen to be in the vicinity of here more often and come in for a quick juice just to see Zane more and work out my feelings. Maybe I'll even ask him to come out to Mako with me. I think he just kind of relapsed into his old, greedy self when he met Sophie. Today he seemed like the Zane I love and the Zane he wants to be. I couldn't figure it out. I love Zane, but I'm not sure that I am ready to let him know I have sort of forgiven him yet. It will do him good to make him suffer a party dwindled down, but I stayed because I knew Cleo and Lewis as well as Bella and Will would want to be alone. I figured it couldn't hurt to stick around a little bit longer. Apparently I let my thoughts consume me because the next thing I knew, Zane was seated across the booth from me.

"Hey stranger! I'm getting ready to close up."

"Oh, um- I was just leaving... Sorry," I mumbled as I started to scoot out of the booth.

"Actually," he responded, "I was hoping we could talk."

I thought it over in my head. Sure I would love to work things out, but that is not what my head is telling me to do, so I just said, "I don't think that is such a good idea," as I stood up to leave.

"Please Rikki," he pleaded as he grabbed my wrist gently, "I really need to talk to you. Please. I understand if you never want me to be your boyfriend again, but I would really love to be friends. I miss you and you voice and your sarcasm." His eyes bored into mine with an intense, loving look in them.

"Fine," I replied allowing my heart to take over, "Let's talk."

"Alright, let's sit." I slid into the seat of the booth, and he sat right next to me.

"Okay, talk," I said.

"Like I said, I would love to have you around again. I wasn't sure if you were joking when you told me don't get used to it or when you said you'd be sure to ask anyone except me, but I really wish you weren't. I miss you. Everything about you, your laugh, your eyes. Listen, Rikki, I know you don't want to hear it, but I love you still for-" I cut him off, "Zane stop this is too much. I've really got to go. Let me out."

"Rikki, please just look at me?" he asked, and I did. I was met with his beautiful eyes filled with love and pleading. Before I knew it, we were both leaning in for a kiss. Right before our lips touched, I turned my head down. Zane put his hand under my chin and pushed my head up so I was once again, staring at him.

"Come on Rikki. I'll give you time. I know you still love me, but I understand if you don't want to kiss me right now," he said gently and sweetly.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I exploded at him, "That's the problem Zane! I DO still love you, and I DO want to kiss you!"

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"Because Zane," I responded now cooling down a little, "I know this sounds cliché, but my head tells me not to trust you, but my heart says the opposite."

"Who knew Rikki Chadwick had a soft side," he joked as he lightly nudged me with his elbow, "So, c'mon, listen to your heart and give me one last shot. I promise I won't screw it up again."

"Yeah, but how do I know you'll keep your promise?" I questioned.

"It's called trust Rikki. Just trust that I love you and trust that I will not screw up again. Listen to you heart that is telling you to trust me."

"Who knew Zane Bennett had a soft side?" I said mocking him. "Hey! I resent that!" he said in response, and we both started to laugh. The tension was almost completely gone.

When we stopped laughing, Zane said, "See, this is how it should be, you and I talking and laughing and just having fun."

"I guess you're right," I said finally giving in for real, "I'll give us another shot."

His mouth instantly formed a grin. We both leaned in for a kiss, and this time, I didn't pull away. Our kiss started out soft and sweet, but then it got more intense yet still sweet and gentle all at the same time. God I forgot how much I loved the feel of Zane's lips on mine. We pulled back both with huge smiles on our faces. I leaned into him, and he put his arm around me.

After a few minutes Zane broke the comfortable silence, "Come on. It's almost midnight; I'll drive you home."

"Do we have to?" I complained; he gave me a look, "Fine."

Zane responded, "I'll tell you what, I'll meet you at Mako tomorrow morning, and we can hang out, just the two of us."

"I'd like that," I smiled, "Let's go. My dad is probably worried about me." Zane drove me home, and when we got there, he got out and opened my door to help me out. Zane closed the door, and I leaned against it, "I guess this is goodnight."

"Not until I get a goodnight kiss," he said. We kissed sweetly and briefly before saying our last goodnights. He made sure I got in alright before he left. After I made sure his car started and everything, I went to my room and flopped on my bed, my head spinning from all the thoughts rushing through it. I was in bed when my phone lit up; it was a goodnight text from Zane. I texted him back and fell asleep almost instantaneously with nothing bad clouding my dreams.

Ok guys. What did you think? I love constructive criticism. I am a bit of a grammar Nazi, but I am human, so I do make mistakes. Please let me know if you have any ideas. All I knew was a wanted to make a story that involved Zikki from the start, but I have no idea where I want to go. I could also keep this as a one-shot. Reviews are always appreciated. Sorry if this seems too cliché; I know it probably does, but it was just an idea. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories.


End file.
